Pregnant
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Irinas Reaktion auf ihre erste Schwangerschaft...


Vor dem Fenster senkte sich langsam die Dunkelheit auf die Stadt herab. Konturen verschmolzen in der Düsternis allmählich miteinander, bevor die Laternen der Straßenbeleuchtung mit ihrem grellen Licht die Straßen wieder erleuchteten. Doch die Ecken und Winkel, die sie mit ihrem hellen Schein nicht erreichen konnten, blieben weiterhin undurchschaubar und wirkten sogar noch dunkler als vorher.

Die Gestalt innerhalb des Hauses wartete beunruhigt und ihre Ungeduld wuchs von Stunde zu Stunde. Je dichter die Schwärze der anbrechenden Nacht vor ihrem Fenster wurde, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Er würde sicher bald kommen und dann würde sie mit ihren Gedanken endlich nicht mehr alleine sein.

Sie stand am Spülbecken und stützte sich mit den Handflächen an dem tröstend kalten Rand des Beckens ab. Während sie tief ein- und ausatmete, versuchte sie, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen zurück zu gewinnen.

Es war doch alles in Ordnung, sagte sie sich, alles verlief doch nach Plan. Zwar war es _deren _Plan, aber die Argumente dafür waren sehr einleuchtend gewesen. Selbst wenn man sie nicht wirklich hundertprozentig davon hatte überzeugen können. Und ausgerechnet jetzt wurde ihr erst richtig bewusst, was die Ausführung dieses Auftrags für sie bedeuten würde. Dies war etwas völlig Neues für sie. Etwas, das man nicht einstudieren, sondern wirklich nur nachvollziehen konnte, wenn man es selbst durchlebt hatte. Es konnten Komplikationen auftreten, Komplikationen, die sie nicht vorhersehen konnte. Was war, wenn sie Gefühle entwickelte? Tiefe Gefühle, die ihre Entscheidungen beeinflussen konnten?

Sie würde auch das schaffen. Schließlich war sie ja die Beste ihres Jahrgangs gewesen. Du solltest es als eine Herausforderung sehen, sagte sie sich im Stillen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Beweis für ihren Erfolg, den sie nicht einfach übergehen konnte. Sie nahm den Abzug in die Hand und versuchte, so emotionslos wie möglich zu bleiben, während sie ihn betrachtete. Es gelang ihr nicht und sie legte ihn schnell beiseite.

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Leben würde sich ab jetzt verändern. Sie würde noch stärker an ihn und dieses Land gebunden werden. Die neue Verantwortung würde es ihr erschweren, wieder in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren. Das war jedoch nicht das Schlimmste. Schließlich hatte sie gelernt, mit der Verantwortung für ihre Taten zu leben.

Aber diese zusätzliche Bindung an eine Person, die nicht in der Lage war, für sich selbst Verantwortung zu übernehmen, erschreckte sie. Denn sie konnte diese emotionale Bindung schon jetzt spüren. Und diese Gefühle würden in den nächsten Monaten wesentlich stärker werden. War sie danach wirklich in der Lage, ohne zurückzublicken die USA für immer zu verlassen? Konnte sie _dies_ hier wirklich genauso hinter sich lassen wie ihre anderen ausgeführten Aufträge im Dienste des KGB?

Sie bezweifelte es. Dies hier war etwas anderes. Sie befürchtete, sich irgendwann vor einem Menschen rechtfertigen zu müssen, der schuldlos in dieses Leben hineingeboren war. Jemand, der nicht primär aus Liebe, sondern auf Anweisung einer Organisation gezeugt worden war, die seinen oder ihren Tod bereitwillig in Kauf nehmen würde, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.

Das Erschreckende war, dass nicht das Eingeständnis ihrer eigenen Schuld für sie das Schlimmste sein würde. Vielmehr fürchtete sie die Auseinandersetzung mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen, wenn sie ihrem Kind ihre Entscheidungen erklären musste.

Aber vielleicht kam es ja gar nicht dazu. Was war, wenn sie ihr Kind nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Amerika niemals wiedersehen würde?

Und wenn sie niemals nach Russland zurückkehren konnte? Wenn sie auf ewig in einem Land leben musste, dass sie als Agentin des KGB nicht lieben durfte, verheiratet mit einem Mann, den sie besser nicht lieben sollte und mit einem Kind, dem sie wahrscheinlich keine allzu gute Mutter sein würde, weil sie nicht ehrlich zu ihm sein konnte?

Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wut darüber, dass sie sich wie in einem Gefängnis fühlte. Ein Gefängnis ohne Mauern oder Gitterstäbe, in dem ihr eine weit entfernte, unsichtbare Macht diktierte, was sie als nächstes zu tun hatte. Egal, was es war, was man ihr sagte, sie hatte es auszuführen, selbst, wenn sie dafür sich selbst aufgeben musste.

Sie versuchte, diese Wut zu unterdrücken. Schließlich hatte sie sich ihren Weg selbst ausgesucht. Sie hatte frei sein und Dinge tun wollen, von denen andere Frauen in ihrem Land nur träumen konnten. Dieses Leben hatte ihr die Möglichkeit geboten, eine gewisse Kontrolle über andere zu haben und Macht auszuüben. Macht, die sie in ihrer Kindheit nie gehabt hatte.

Doch ihre Wut verschwand nicht, sondern richtete sich gegen denjenigen, der sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch. Warum musstest du entstehen? Was fällt dir ein, einfach meinen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen?, schrie sie innerlich ihr Baby an.

In diesem Moment hatte sie plötzlich wieder das Bild auf dem Sonorgram vor Augen. Die Wut auf ihr ungeborenes Kind löste sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere in Luft auf und verwandelte sich in Hilflosigkeit. Nun kämpfte sie nicht mehr darum, ihre negativen Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sondern darum, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Erneut atmete sie mehrmals tief ein. Es half nichts und die Tränenflüssigkeit sammelte sich schon in ihren Augenwinkel, bereit, in feuchten Rinnen über ihre Wangen zu wandern.

Als sie erkannte, dass sie diesen Kampf wahrscheinlich verlieren würde, drehte sie das kalte Wasser auf und ließ es über ihr Gesicht laufen. Sofort fühlte sie sich besser. Sie trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch ab und fasste sich wieder.

Sie würde es schaffen, sagte sie sich. Sie musste nur lernen, mit diesen unkontrollierbaren Gefühlsausbrüchen fertig zu werden, redete sie sich ein. Das war alles.

In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss der Haustür drehte. Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln. Er war doch früher gekommen, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Laura? Bist du etwa noch wach?", ertönte seine dunkle, angenehme Stimme von der Tür her.

Sie drehte sich um und ihre Ängste und Befürchtungen fielen mit einem Mal von ihr ab. Jetzt war sie wieder Laura Palmer, Studentin für englische Literatur an der hiesigen Universität und zukünftige Ehefrau des CIA-Agenten Jack Bristow. Von Irina Derevkos Unsicherheit über ihre Schwangerschaft war ihr nichts mehr anzumerken.

Sie nahm das Sonorgram in die Hand und ging ihrem Verlobten entgegen. „Jack, ich muss dir etwas sehr Wichtiges mitteilen.", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln.


End file.
